Too Long, My Angel
by Chibi Fyrefly
Summary: AU OOC. Kenshin has left for 15 years, but now has come back. What awaits him? Bad at summaries. One-shot


A/N: It's 11 p.m., Christmas Eve. I was listening to the radio and a song hit me with the urge to write this. It's my first try at RK, so bear with me.

~*~

It's been too long. To long since I've seen her. Every time I wake up, I wake in a cold sweat thinking about her. My angel

I finally arrived at my intended destination. But it has changed. Oh god, how it changed. The doors are old and rotting, the windows are covered over with tape and wooden planks. No one's lived here for a while. 

I'm forty-six years old at this point in my life. I have some regrets. And leaving her was one. I walk to a lonely coffee shop, the only one that's open on Christmas Eve. 

Inside are a few drunks. I ignore them and they ignore me. I wave off the bartender as her comes over. So that leaves me with my thoughts.

I was so stupid to leave, but I had my reasons. I thought I could get over her and live without my angel. Boy how wrong I was. You see, everyone in life has someone they can't live without, and leaving them will shatter you. I shattered myself fifteen years ago. But I intend to make up for that. If I could just find her

The door clings to signify some one has walked in. I ignore it.

"Evenin' Miss," that was the bartender.

"Good evening." That voice was eerily familiar, but it didn't click right away.

"What can I getcha?" The bartender again.

"Nothing, thank you. I just need to rest."

I felt a presence beside me then. It was odd; it just felt right somehow. I just ignored it though, like everything else around me. But this wasn't to be ignored

"Excuse me, but have we met? You seem familiar somehow." 

I looked up into sapphire eyes. It couldn't be! But it was

"Ke-Kenshin?"

"Hai. It's been a while Kaoru-dono."

She nodded, tears in her eyes. I stood up and looked at her. Still the angel that I remember. Her raven locks were still in that pony-tail. And her eyesgods her eyes were the same amazing lights that they had always been. But I wasn't surprised that she hadn't recognized me. My hair has grown darker and I cut it a while back. My clothes were to dirty and torn up to decipher the shades and colors. But that didn't matter now. She was here.

"Would you let sessha buy you a drink, Kaoru-dono?" I swallowed, wondering. Would my angel let me?

"No." At that my world seemed to collapse. "I'll buy." God bless her. It seemed nothing had changed.

"H-Hai."

We ordered some drinks and started talking. Yahiko and Tsubame were engaged and to be married soon, Sanosuke, surprisingly, was married to Megumi and they had two daughters. Aoshi and Misao had been married for seven years and had a son and daughter. As glad as I was to hear about them, I wanted to know about my angel.

"So what about you?" Simple question.

"I gave up teaching kendo ten years ago and settled in a small house in town. I'll show you now." Something on her face wasn't right, but I followed anyway. 

When we reached it I took a good look. It was your average town house, but it glowed of Kaoru. Blue and white lights we hung in icicle like fashion around the roof. A reindeer was in the front yard along with a manger scene. 

I turned and looked in her eyes. "Kao-" I was cut off by the door opening.

"Koishii! Hurry and come in! It's too cold out here!" I looked up. A handsome young man stood there with a boy of about two at his legs. Soujirou Seta, he had been our friend. But now

"In a minute anata!" The door closed and she looked at me. 

"Was that"

"My husband," she finished. "Kenshinyou took too long. I tried to wait, I really did, but" 

She never finished. Instead she hugged me tightly. "Remember Kenshin, I will always love you. Always." 

And with that she broke off running into the house and left me, standing in the cold.

"I will always love you tooKaoru." I turned and walked down the street into the darkness. And behind me the first star of the night shown brightly in the night sky.

~*~

A/N: So? I was crying while writing this. It's my first fic, so I want honest feedback, flames or not.


End file.
